I'll never forget
by Kimiko-akatsuki
Summary: Ellos cometen errores y toman malas desiciones, son jovenes sabran perdonar? Al trascurso diferentes parejas varian ninguna esta segura
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I : **_Inicio_

Todo había comenzado hace un mes atrás cuando Sabaku no Temari llego a su clase, siendo una ella de las primeras que se acerco a saludarla y darle la bienvenida como delegada de su clase.

Inmediatamente en ella encontro algo que hace mucho tiempo habia perdido con su mejor amiga un sentimiento muy fuerte llamado; confianza, no sabia si era la desesperacion por tener a alguien a quien contarle sus cosas, una complice en sus travesuras que la llevaron inmediatmente a proponerse que ella seria su nueva confidente.

_Ironico _

Transcurrieron los días e Temari se hizo popular gracias a ella, siendo el nuevo centro de atencion de todos los hombres y admiracion de parte de las chicas, debia admitir en esos instantes que se encontraba feliz no habia podido hecho una mala eleccion… _Estupido para arrepentirse tiempo despues._

Se volvieron tan cercanas y intimas; como uña y mugre, gracias a eso pudo terminar una tormentosa amistad de años que tenia con cierta _persona de mejores amigas. _Su amistad con Temari iba por buen camino hasta que un dia en su casa conocio a su perezoso amigo… _grave error luego se arrepentiria de ello.._

Como si cupido fuera real solo un intercambio de miradas para que fueran flechados, en ellos nacio una quimica tan natural que para ella se volvio Irritante..

Para su desgraciada aquello sufrio un cambio repentino en Temari, quien ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes con ella, ni en los recesos en el colegio para estar con su perezoso amigo. Quien lo hiba creer SU amiga la dejaba para estar con SU amigo y la dejaban de lado eso parecia ser una broma, Sakura no seria capaz de hacer una cosa asi… ella estaria a su lado… de pronto un sentimiento de vacio y arrepentimiento comenzo a evadirla.

Era estupida y se maldecia un millon de veces, sabia que nunca encontraria una amiga como Sakura jámas y aun asia ella de un dia para otro le dijo que no queria ser mas su amiga, se odio en el momento en que vio dolor reflejado en sus ojos ; ambas sabian el porque de esa repentina determinacion, Ino no perdonaba las traiciones y Sakura habia cometido uno. Meses atrás ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre, creyendo que ninguna de las dos tenia oportunidad nula con el pero que equivocada estaba, un dia por invitacion de Shikamaru asistieron a una Feria que se habia inagurado hace poco, pensando en su amiga que supuestamente estaba enferma en casa con fiebre arriba de los 38 grados y muy deprimida por no poder asistir junto a ellos, llegaron dieron unas vuelta y ya se tenia que marchar, queria ir donde sakura para ver como estaba y para hacerle compañía en su casa porque tal vez estaria aburrida, Shikamaru entendio y ambos fueron hacia la entrada para irseentre la multitud pudo divisar una cabellera rosa, en primer lugar penso que fue un juego de vista ya que justo en aquel instante habian lanzado fuegos artificiales asi que para serciorarse se acerco para ver bien y lo que vio la dejo perpleja.. Sakura recien llegando radiante con un precioso quimono del brazo de Uchiha Sasuke.. aquello fue un golpe duro, no era el hecho de que estuviera con el sino el de haberselo ocultado y mentido…. De ahí la confianza se perdio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada viendo desde lejos como Temari se comia a besos Shikamaru quien no se quedaba atrás , sintio ganas de vomitar, ver como Shikamaru la tenia agarrada de la cintura y la apretujaba contra si le provocaba asco, inmediatamente desvio su mirada de ellos y enfoco su mirada en algun otro punto, unos chicos la miraban hambrientos y le hacian señas para que se acercara… los ignoro siguio vagando con su mirada evitando mirar hacia los arboles donde se encontraba Temari con el Idiota de Shikamaru.. sintio como su estomago pedia ser vaciado al solo pensar en ese nombre, trato de relajarse y enfoco su mirada de pronto hacia un grupo de chicas que se encontraban en una mesas redonda sentadas charlando alegremente y una chica de chongitos tirando una que otra talla, solto un suspiro silencioso, ella deberia estar ahí con ellas; Hinata, Tenten y Sakura riendo y no sola como estaba ahora sentada en esa banca al lado de ese arbol donde todos la podian ver, se sentia sola, su miedo mas profundo se habia hecho realidad estaba sola no tenia a nadie y ….

Ino- –la voz de un chico que conocia perfectamente bien y en estos momentos deseaba cualquier compañía pero menos de alguien tan ruidoso y idiota como lo era Naruto

Que quieres –pregunto sin emocion alguna en su voz cosa que extraño al rubio ya que por si sabia que no era del agrado de Ino y ella tampoco de el pero por lo menos fingia –la mayoria de veces- entusiasmo cuando lo veia.

Hay una reunion del consejo ahora – termino de avisar dio media vuelta y se marcho.

"que fastidio" – penso Ino mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la sala de profesores donde se realizaban las reuniones.

Mas tarde Ino caminaba exhausta por los pasillos del instituto, la reunion habia sido toda una lata y se habia extendido por mas de lo normal, sabiendo que a esta hora no habria nadie ya que las clases habian terminado ya hace 1 hora atrás, se sorpredio al ver a la salida a Temari esperandola, sonrio quisas estaba arrepentida por haberla dejado de lado o mejor aun se habia peliado con Shikamaru, apresuro su paso para llegar donde ella.

Gomenasai Temari gracias por esperarme la reunion se extendio mas de lo esper…-y no pudo continuar porque termari la interrumpio

Basta de juegos conmigo Ino quiero saber la verdad – dijo cortante

Ino miro sorprendida por el tono de voz que habia usado Temari con ella – que verdad? – respondio con cierto temor

Que tu y shikamaru erais novios – la cara de Ino se descompuso

Quien te dijo eso – se defendio

No importa quien me dijo me estuviste viendo la cara de tonta todo este tiempo – seguia atacando

Temari estas equivocada yo nunca – y no pudo continuar de alguna manera la forma en que la trataba Temari le dolia.

Todavia te gusta mi Shika - siguio

NO –se apresuro en contestar

No mientas se te nota en como nos mirais cuando estamos juntos – dijo temari ya mas cabreada que antes

Temari estas alucinando a mi no me gusta Shikamaru, ademas lo que paso entre el y yo paso hace bastanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo – respondio Ino

No quiero que te hacerques a Shikamaru – dijo derrepente con determinacion

Estas loca el es mi amigo, temari abre los ojos eso ya es periodico de ayer-

Ya te dije o quieres sufrir las concecuencias-

Esperando algun gesto de la rubia que le diera señal alguna deque todo esto era una cruel broma pero solo vio determinacion en sus ojos que no le gusto nada, y respondio- Prefiero sufrir las concecuencias Shika es mi mejor amigo

Veremos a quien prefiere aunque esta claro que sera su novia – respondio segura en sus palabras dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar – ahy se me olbidaba – volteo su rostro y mirandola por encima de su hombro y con tono burlesco dijo – no quiero ser mas tu amiga Ino, adios – y se marcho.

Ino se quedo mirando como se marchaba perpleja, aun no entendia que habia pasando, todo era tan confuso, sintio una opresion en su pecho.. panico.. miedo de perder alguien que de verdad queria, su amigo de toda la vida, su confidente, su complice, el idiota que alguna vez se enamoro, alguien que nunca la habia dejado sola la unica persona que le quedaba y la conocia nonono no lo queria perder, tenia unas tremendas ganas de llora porque se sentia.. tan insegura?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Matta nee hinata, Cuidate nos vemos mañana –grito despidiendose, al momento que tomaba un camino contrario al de la susodicha.

El camino en ese momento hacia delante para llegar a su casa se hacia eterno por lo aburrido que era. Antes Ino la acompañaba y el camino se hacia mas corto, y divertido con las payasadas que contaba y hacia su amiga.

Era muy triste recordar todo lo que pasaron juntas y el tiempo llevaban conociendose, luego de que la rubia pusiera fin a su relación. Y todo por un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera sino el mas guapo del Instituto, que con mucho esfuerzo consiguio que se fijara en ella. Podria desirse acosta de su amiga, porque ella sabia de la atraccion y quimica que existia entre Ino y Sasuke en ese instante. Antes de que ella apareciera y empezara gustar de el, con Ino prometieron en que ninguna haria nada para estar con el.

La rubia cumplio con su palabra, pero ella.. a pesar de todo siguio intentandolo fuera de la vista de su amiga, atravez de cartas, correos, msn, facebook, Todo. Hasta lograrlo, perdiendo con ello su mejor amiga.

Por todos los medios trato de recuperar su amistad y cuando lo logró, no todo era como antes. Estaba claro que nunca supero la traicion de ella, sabia que Ino era rencorosa, por eso que con el tiempo ella quiso poner fin su amistad, antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Dolio, si que dolio pero sabia que se lo merecía. Ahora tenía un novio guapo, con ello le costo una amiga pero no una cualquiera sino su mejor amiga.

Sasuke ahora era su todo, el llenaba todo el vacio que dejaba su amiga. Pero cuando no estaba, la tristeza salia aflote.

Dejan un poco de lado sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa. Saco las llaves y abrio la puerta. Entro y se sacó los zapatos dejandolos tirados en la entrada.

Camino descalza hasta llegar a su habitación, sabia que se encontraba sola. Sus padres pasaban todo el día afuera y llegaban solo a dormir por la noche, si esque llegaban.

Ya en su habitación, se tiro en su cama y se dispuso a revisar su celular. Tenia un mensaje de Sasuke pidiendole disculpas por no haber asistido al instituto. Inmediatamente le envio uno de regreso: no te preocupes, espero que te encuentres bien bebe te extrañe hoy adios que sueñes conmigo. Y apreto envíar, dejo el celular un lado de su almoada y miro el techo, se paso una mano por su cara y lloró.

No sabia porque, pero lo hacia.

Lejos de ahí, en un bullado lugar el sonido de la musica retumbaba con fuerza, el olor a cigarro y alcohol o algo mas mezclado era fuerte. Habian botellas de alcohol esparcidas por todos lados algunas vacias y otras no, personas tiradas, otras bailando o teniendo sexo.

Se podia observar muchas cosas, como un pelinegro besandose con una pelirroja bailando y frotando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la musica. Por la cara de la mujer se podia decir que estaba como poseida al igual que el chico que manoseaba a la mujer con descaro.

Ambos se encontraban agitados y bastantes exitados, entonces el chico paro y tomo de la mano a la chica conduciendola hacia un lugar mas apartado.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba una rubia con toda la ropa desliñada besandose con un pelirrojo por si su vida dependiera de ello. Las manos del chico estaban en el trasero de su acompañante aprentandolo y manoseandolo descaradamente a la vez que la rubia se frotaba contra el.

La vergüenza en ese lugar no existia, y eso estaba claro.

**Nota:** Bueno en el otro capitulo no escribi nada porque no sabia el sistema que tenia esta pagina, era mi primera vez que subia un fic aquí. Gracias a Umeko por su comentario me animaste a seguir, se que esta muy confuso pero de eso se trata me gusta el misterio Jajaja. Se que en el primer capitulo la narracion estuvo horrible, pero en este trate de mejorarla. Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten mas personas. Hasta Luego! Ja nee


End file.
